


Uhh.. That's my name in your hand

by Sharmansbabe



Category: Marvel, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Coke bottles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharmansbabe/pseuds/Sharmansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a having each other’s names on coke bottles and discovering it in the line to pay AU that I wrote on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uhh.. That's my name in your hand

Peter unsuccesfully searched for his name in this enourmous fridge filled with Coke bottles that got names on it. peter IS a common name, tho, he thought when he didn't found it after five minutes. He took a random one and he went to the front of the shop, a little disappointed. It's just a name on a bottle, for god's sake, Peter!, he thought. There were only two lines, which were amazingly long. He sighed. He went in the first line and waited. 

After a couple de minutes, his eyes came on the guy in front of him. Kind of cute, he thought. Then, he saw what the guy was going to buy. A Coke bottle. Like him. He could amost see the name on it, if only he could turn it just a little bit to the right and...

Oh my god. 

That's his name. 

Right there. 

The guy turned around and made him a weird face. 

"Excuse me?" The stranger said. 

Shit. Peter said it out loud. 

"Uhh.. It's just- I looked out for my for a good 5 minutes and I didn't find it and uh.. My name is on you bottle.." Peter said, sheepishly. 

The guy looked down at his bottle. After a good ten seconds, he smiled at peter and handed him his bottle. 

"There, have it. It's your name, after all."

Peter took it, a little surprised. He stuttered. 

"Uh.. Than-thank you, uh, have- here. Have my bottle, then."

He handed his note to the guy, who took it. Then, he made a really surprised face, and then laughed loudly. 

"Oh my god, you've got to be kidding me!"

Peter frowned. The guy showed him his previous bottle. 

"Harry. That's my name, Harry," the guy - Harry - said, smiling.

It clicked in Peter's head. 

"OH. Holy shit," he cursed. "I had your name and you had mine. What were the chances of that happening?"  
"I don't know," Harry laughed. "but I don't think they were very high."

With that chat, it was Harry's turn to pay, which he did and didn't get out of the shop. Peter paid for his bottle, feeling awkward, because Harry was staring at him. Peter then started to walk out of the shop and Harry followed him, and made him stop after a few seconds. 

"I think we were destined to meet each other," started Harry. "Would you fancy a cup of coffee with me?" 

There was a little blush and a wide smile on Harry's face, and Peter's face probably looked a lot like that too. 

"Yeah, uh, I would really like it!"


End file.
